oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Usu Usu no Mi
The Usu Usu no Mi is a Paramecia type which grant the user the ability to "water down" her essence, essentially erasing aspects of themself. It was eaten by Ulquiorra Cynthia. Appearance History Strengths & Weaknesses The Usu Usu no Mi main strength lies in his ability to dilute or cancel one or more specific traits the user possess: namely, those pertaining to their physical essence. The user may utilize the fruit to cancel or eliminate their "colors", essentially turning invisible; or even their "mass", negating gravity to a small or great extent, while also granting themselves some sort of intangibility. The user's elimination power can be applied to whatever parts of themselves they wish for, which might be clothes or some limited parts of their body, such as limbs or specific internal organs. Because the Usu Usu no Mi does not camouflage the eliminated parts but dilute their essence, it works far more effectively for stealth purposes than a mere camouflage: a user turned invisible with the Usu Usu no Mi, for example, won't be noticed by special means tailor-made to spot objects on higher or lower light frequencies human eyes can perceive, since there is no light emitted by the user's body. Usu Usu no Mi can use their powers to bypass through any natural defense, with the exception of Seastone, or to lower the effect on gravity so much that they can float on air. A particularly frightening side of the effect of the essence deletion of the user's substantial body means that cannot be struck down by , which is a level of evasion not even Logia can boast. However, the lack of substance is precisely what makes the user the most vulnerable, since whatever part they have diluted the essence of cannot interact with the outside either. However, fast and sharp-witted users can still leverage the utter invulnerability granted by the Fruit by diluting their body to bypass their enemies' defense and making it solid again in the brink of a second. Users can also store objects within themselves by keeping certain parts hollow. A perhaps more severe drawback lies on the fact, that unlike many Fruit is does seem to require somewhat of an effort to keep it active, which does depend both on the users' expertise and the extent of the essence deletion. Making minor traits such as a limb or erasing their own colors won't cost much in terms of fatigue, but heavily diluting their entire essence in every aspect is far more taxing, so much so that even seasoned practitioners can't push more than a few seconds at once. Category:Devil Fruits Category:Paramecia Devil Fruits Usage As a consummate assassin, Cynthia is extensively trained and well versed of many of the Usu Usu application, being able to apply its powers both on her entire body as well as focusing it on single parts of herself; she can also apply her dilution powers to whenever clothe or objects she carries with herself, as long as she remains in physical contact with it. As a basic outline of Cynthia's style, she classifies her usage of the Usu Usu in terms of "dilution levels", each one depending on what type of part or aspect of herself she decides to erase through her Devil Fruit. Higher levels correspond to more profound "dilutions" of her essence, which will cost more fatigue. The leap in terms of stamina among levels can be stark: Cynthia can perform erasures on Level 1 with hardly any difficult and for entire hours without accusing any fatigue, while Level 3 Dilutions are possible for only a few seconds per usage or even less, and requires a certain amount of cool down. Cynthia can switch between all levels without limitations and can do with such frightening speed many could mistake her of being a Logia user. *'Level 1 Dilution: Simulacra Erase '(): the most basic application of Cynthia's power, she uses her power to erase her "outer" traits, aka everything external can be perceived about her. In this level, Cynthia can make hersel completely untraceble by humans senses and scanners alike, deleting her ability to reflect lightwaves, her natural odors or her ability to produce echo. Because of its superficial effect, Cynthia can maintain this status for extremely long stretches of time, almost as much as her natural ability to fight and stay awake. However, because Level 1, as with every other Usu Usu ability, affect only Cynthia herself and objects or people in close proximity, she can still be spotted if she leaves enough traces on the outside world. *'Level 2 Dilution: Body Erase' (): A more profound level of change, Cynthia dilutes her very own mass. In this level, Cynthia assumes the Logia-like quality of being intangible to normal physical attacks or obstacles, with the addendum of lacking any elemental weakness Logia user suffer from. In this state, Cynthia can also dilute the grip gravity has on her and can float mid air with even more freedom and agility than most Geppou users. Despite being intangible, Cynthia can still be traced and struck down by Haki, though she can also utilize Busoshoku to attack in order to compensate for her lack of mass. Because of the higher level of dilution, she can only performing for.... consecutive minutes before being forced to take her mass on again. *'Level 3 Dilution: Essence Erase '(): The most radical change, Cynthia enters or phase parts of her body in a state between existence and non-existence. She becomes completely invulnerable and invisible both to physical and spiritual forces, Haki included. However, she is also unable to interact with the outside world as well barring trying to pass through objects. This techniques can be performed for a couple of seconds at most with each usage, and there is cool-down between each shot of Level 3 roughly equivalent to time spent in this mode. Etymology References .